Una venganza, un almacén y un espejito mágico
by Malena-sama
Summary: [Oneshot][SiriusRemus] Un perro y un lobo, jugando, probando y antes que nada, amándose. La venganza ajena nos lleva a descubrimientos inesperados.


**UNA VENGANZA, UN ALMACÉN Y UN ESPEJITO MÁGICO by Malena**

Apenas a un mes y medio de haber empezado séptimo curso, Remus ya se había embutido en el jersey más abrigado del uniforme y se ajustaba la capa para que no pasara ni un átomo de frío mientras hacia su ronda de prefectos. Era la que menos le gustaba del día, la de antes del toque de queda. Eran esas rondas las que tenían más detenciones, avisos y triquiñuelas por parte de los alumnos, y Lupin era un animal de costumbres pacíficas.

Normalmente esas rondas las solía hacer con alguno de los otros prefectos pero justamente ese día Gwenog Jones estaba metida en la enfermería por una caída de escoba. Déjalo en manos de una fanática del quidditch para abandonarte en una ronda. Remus no quería molestar a los otros prefectos para que lo acompañaran, así que decidió apañárselas solo durante esa hora.

Y no es que fuera a tenerlo muy fácil tal y como estaban las cosas últimamente. No parecía muy seguro para alguien como él andarse solo por los oscuros pasillos del colegio; fuera se oían rumores de un conflicto ancestral que tomaba cuerpo en forma de una sombra serpentina aterradora. Él estaría llamado a filas cuando estallara la guerra, pero era algo que Remus aún no sabia.

Se revolvió en la pesada capa mientras aceleraba el paso. Había oído un ruido extraño más adelante. '_Un estudiante fuera de su casa_', pensó con hastío. '_Espero que me ponga las cosas fáciles'_. Llegó a un pasillo más iluminado y la vio allí, forcejeando una cerradura con todo su empeño. Era evidente que estaba haciendo algo que no debiera porque miraba para todos los lados con angustia. Y respiraba pesadamente.

Al acercarse más, también lo vio. Slytherin. Los colores brillaban provocadores y malévolos sobre la capa de la estudiante y Remus quiso gemir de rabia. Una Slytherin pillada en un acto criminal solía ser muy difícil de manejar.

Se puso a suficiente distancia como para que ella notara su presencia, pero ésta tardo un poco más a causa de las prisas que tenía por abrir la puerta. No le sería muy fácil. Ese era uno de los almacenes de material de Transfiguraciones y se necesitaba algo más que un hierro torcido para abrirlo. Remus se preguntaba porqué la muchacha no había hecho uso aún de su varita. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, parecía estudiante de quinto curso (todavía no se había aprendido muy bien las caras de los miembros de cursos más jóvenes de las otras casas) y no le hubiera sido muy difícil sacar los cuatro hechizos protectores que debía tener.

La mirada de ella se clavó fiera y sorprendida en él, pero Remus no se amilanó y cruzó los brazos esperando una explicación. Una excusa. Una rabieta.

Pero no vino nada

No sólo no vino sino que la muchacha lo ignoró limpiamente y siguió retorciendo el hierro con todas sus fuerzas.

Remus fue a decirle algo cuando oyó un rumor de pasos y palabrería. La chica y él se tensaron al unísono al reconocer las voces: Slytherins. De los mayores y los agresivos por la manera de andar y chillar a mansalva. A través del ruido del angustioso forcejeo con la cerradura que la chica había reemprendido pudo distinguir lo que decían.

- ¡¡Sal de dónde estés! ¡Vamos a pillarte de los pelos y meterte tu varita por …! – los cariñosos nombres se sucedieron y no le hizo falta ser un genio para ver a quién iban las amenazas. La castaña había empezado a sudar copiosamente. Era bastante evidente que tampoco llevaba varita.

Un giro de varita perfectamente ejecutado y la puerta se abrió de sopetón precipitando a la estudiante al suelo. Se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos como platos, como si no pudiera creerse que el hierro hubiera podido hacer su trabajo. Vio la varita de Remus levantada y frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

- ¡¡Sabemos que rondas por aquí! – La voz estaba más cerca de lo que él había pensado, así que trató de pensar rápido. Si metía a la chica dentro del armario y él ganaba tiempo y redirigía a la masa furiosa…

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en una estrategia cuando la chica lo lanzó de cabeza hacia las estanterías de dentro del almacén y los encerró en él. El chico, ya un poco harto de tantas brusquedades, fue a decirle cuatro cosas –no pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, esconderse de un grupito de alumnos- pero una vez más, ella fue más rápida: le tapó la boca con una mano y le arrancó la varita con la otra para cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta para escuchar y Remus comprobó en ese momento que, más que intimidante, la chica parecía un cachorrito asustado. El ceño fruncido que tan furioso había parecido, si se miraba más de cerca, era una señal de todo el miedo que la dominaba.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde coño se ha metido? – la voz que se oyó pesada y peligrosa detrás de la puerta les puso a los dos la piel de gallina. Rodolphus Lestrange en persona. – No sé quién es, pero te juro que prenderé fuego todo el dormitorio femenino si no la encuentro – Remus respiró pesadamente y miró a la chica con renovados ojos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para ganarse la ira del estudiante más peligroso de todo séptimo curso?

- Siempre supe que eras un pervertido de ese tipo. Las bragas quemadas te deben poner muchísimo, ¿eh Lestrange?

Remus contuvo el aliento unos instantes para chillar mentalmente.¿Qué-coño-hacía-Sirus-Black-ahí?

- Black… - respondió todo el grupo en un susurro amenazador.

- Me imagino que, ya que mi prima te ha dado las calabazas que te mereces, ahora deberás amenazar a las chicas de tu casa para meterla en caliente… - Se oyó la risa seca de Sirius – Eso si ya han perdido cualquier moral y les va la zoofilia, claro.

Los Slytherins no se molestaron en contestar a sus pullas y cuando Remus oyó el sonido de las varitas alzadas, tiró de la chica bruscamente para apartarla de la puerta. No era común que pasarán tan rápido a la acción – a los peleones siempre les gustaba jugar un poco -, pero esa noche Rodolphus Lestrange había visto su dormitorio en llamas y no estaba para bromas.

Todo empezó como acabó. Del silencio se pasó a tal marabunta de gritos, invocaciones, movimientos y pasos que cuando terminó, de golpe, los dos estudiantes encerrados en la habitación no se atrevieron a respirar. ¿Qué habría pasado? Esa era una de las mil preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza del hombre lobo mientras la chica temblaba en sus brazos. Y no era para menos. Si la cosa había salido mal, estaba atrapada.

La puerta casi saltó por los aires cuando un 'Bombarda' la abrió de par en par y, cuando miraron, recostado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta se encontraba él. El más descarado, sinvergüenza, chulito y peleón de los Gryffindors que había pisado jamás Hogwarts: Sirius Black. Remus empezó a respirar de nuevo al verlo sano y salvo.

- Eh, Lupin – dijo, arqueando una ceja – Si querías un magreo en un lugar privado, he de decirte que este era el peor sitio de todos.

La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la capa de Remus de una manera para nada delicada y la soltó, nerviosa. Con un gruñido que podría haber sido desde un "gracias" a un "malnacido" apartó a sus salvadores y salió al corredor.

Para encontrarse cara a cara con los Slytherins.

Afortunadamente, estaban todos lo bastante inconscientes para ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Se giró rápidamente para echarle una última mirada impresionada a Sirius, que contestó con una provocadora. No tuvo tiempo a decir nada ya que un movimiento de dolor de uno de los chavales la asustó lo suficiente como para poner pies en polvorosa.

- Definitivamente impresionante – Remus, que había recuperado la calma, miraba el panorama desde el umbral de la puerta.

- No es para tanto – le guiñó un ojo, cómplice – Sólo eran tres. Aunque hay que reconocer que eran de los más peligrosos… Lestrange, Evans y Avery. Lástima que Snivellus no hubiera estado también en la comitiva porque sino…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?

El muchacho se puso una mano en el pecho teatralmente y puso la cara más herida que podía imitar. Hasta sabía hacer que le brillaran los ojos un poquito. Remus trató de que no le agarrara la risa floja.

- ¡Encima que vengo en tu rescate y ayuda! ¡Y así me lo pagas! – Aspiraba aire a bocanadas para parecer aún más ofendido. – No me lo puedo creer… con lo cariñoso que has sido con esa, que es una Slytherin, y viene el bueno de Padfoot al rescate y "¿Qué haces aquí? – puso cara de su amigo dando un sermón, o al menos lo intentó.

Después del mal momento que había pasado, a Remus le sorprendía la capacidad de Sirius para sacarle hierro al asunto. Dudaba que los Slytherins hubieran sido tan piadosos como para solo dejarlo inconsciente con el mal humor que llevaban.

- Esa chica se ha dejado su varita – dijo, sin contestar a las tonterías de Sirius. Cuando empezaba así, no terminaban nunca. Se arrodilló para ver si Sirius no se había pasado de la raya y aprovechó para cogerla.

- Moony, de aquí tres minutos exactamente, Filch aparecerá por esa esquina y tú y yo hemos de estar muy lejos de aquí. - murmuró un "Travesura realizada" para plegar el mapa que había estado mirando – Si hay suerte, esta puerta abierta de almacén servirá de suficiente motivo para darles una semana de detenciones. - y agarró a Remus por el brazo para arrastrarlo del lugar del crimen cuanto antes mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, lo intentó. Pero no la encontró. Tener a Sirius detrás gruñendo a cualquier escudo verde y plateado tampoco le ayudó en demasía.

- ¿Cómo va a hacer clases sin su varita? – Remus no entendía como la chica había podido olvidarse. ¡Ningún mago olvidaba jamás su varita! Solo el miedo cerval que había visto en ella le daba una explicación.

- Quémala. En manos de un Slytherin nunca podrá usarse para nada bueno. – lo dijo con un puntito de rabia que a su amigo no se le pasó. Sólo el odio que los Slytherins tenían por un traidor de la sangre como Sirius podía ser superado por el odio de él a todos ellos. - No me digas… ¿se la vas a devolver?

- Es lo mínimo que podría hacer. Trató de salvarme también, a su manera – parecía hablar más para él mismo que para Sirius. Pero Sirius, siempre atento a todo lo que él decía, no se perdió una palabra. – Pero no hay manera de encontrarla.

- No aparecerá durante un tiempo. – Y antes de que el castaño le pudiera preguntar cómo lo sabia le plantó un cartel delante de las narices. – Cuando los Slytherins vean esto se pondrán aún más furiosos y desollarán vivas a sus mujeres.

"Se hace saber" clamaba el cartel "que está noche, la furia de Godric, Rowena, Helga y hasta el mismísimo Salazar ha caído sobre la casa de las orgullosas serpientes. Temed, aquellos que desafiéis al mismo espíritu de Hogwarts, pues quemaréis y arderéis en las llamas del infierno como les ha pasado a Lestrange y sus amigos". El dibujo mostraba unas impresionantes llamas y un ridículo Rodolphus tratando de apagarlas. Entonces aparecían sus compañeros de habitación y trataban de apagar las llamas con cubos de agua y acababan empapando solo a Lestrange.

Sirius rió con la imagen en movimiento pero Remus la miró silencioso, quedándose pensativo. No oyó a Sirius llamándole cuando se echó a caminar.

- Moony, olvídate de ella – murmuró cuando lo hubo pillado por el hombro. – Meterte en este lío no te va a servir de nada y de aquí una semana es luna llena, ¿recuerdas? Concéntrate en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asintió, demasiado pensativo aún y demasiado dócil. Y Remus Lupin, por mucho que lo aparentara, abrigado con mil bufandas y jerséis y el pelo pajizo cayendo estratégicamente sobre las cicatrices más marcadas de su frente y cuello, no lo era en absoluto. Le dijo que sí a Sirius, principalmente, para sacárselo de encima. No la encontraría nunca si iba con él cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La suerte le sonrió una tarde de domingo, justo antes de cenar. La biblioteca estaba vacía excepto algún estudiante perdido por los rincones. Nadie solía venir un domingo a la biblioteca. Con los O.W.L's y los N.E:W.T's aún muy lejos, la gente aprovechaba para descansar.

Por eso, cuando Remus chocó con ella al girar en un pasillo casi pega un respingo. Rápida como un halcón, trató de salir corriendo, pero él chico fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso. El otro extremo daba a una gruesa pared con ventana. No había escapatoria.

La castaña puso por un momento esa mirada tan asustada que había visto en el almacén antes de volverse dura y a la defensiva. Remus puso enseguida una pose más conciliadora que no las piernas abiertas y los brazos hacia delante para cerrarle el paso.

- Eh, no voy a hacer nada – dijo muy suavemente – Me salvaste cuando no hubieras debido, ¿recuerdas? Casi podría decir que te debo una – la chica se relajó visiblemente – Te dejaste algo la otra noche y lo recogí. Pensé que…

- ¿Tienes mi varita? – soltó de repente, cortándolo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Remus no había tenido oportunidad de oírle hablar y agradeció que fuera posible comunicarse con ella con algo más que miradas y empujones.

- Se la saqué a Lestrange mientras estaba inconsciente. – dijo en un gesto amistoso – Pensé que la querrías. La necesitarás para las clases.

Con semejante actitud amistosa y tranquila la chica se fue suavizando lo suficiente para que Remus viera que en realidad era una chica delgadita y frágil, con cara de señorita. No parecía alguien capaz de quemar un dormitorio o gruñir o empujar. Pero sólo no lo parecía.

- ¿La tienes aquí? – dijo, un poco más calmada, atusándose la pesada capa marrón. En domingo, muchos alumnos vestían de paisano. – He tenido que pedirle prestada la varita a una amiga para poder hacer clase.

- Está en mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres que te la de en la cena? - La chica se tensó de golpe y Remus quiso abofetearse al entender por qué. ¿Él, acercarse amistosamente a la mesa de Slytherin y devolverle la varita a una chica? Si, hombre, y a los dos segundos moría junto a ella bajo los avadas de todos ellos. - Quizás… mejor… ¿Delante de la puerta de la biblioteca después de la cena?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pudo llegar a ella. Cuando abrió la gruesa puerta de madera de la habitación compartida vio a sus compañeros en el suelo con una gran fuente de comida en el centro y supo enseguida que los planes que tenía de bajar al gran comedor no se harían una realidad. Sonrió igualmente.

- ¡Remus! – Saltó James, contentísimo - ¡Qué bien que ya estás aquí! ¡Vamos a cenar! – y lo arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación y lo sentó en el suelo. Remus no pudo decir ni palabra.

- El amigo Prongs ha estado así todo el rato – le dijo Sirius bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla con una sonrisa de sorna – Como si le hubieran inyectado cocaína en vena. Ha estado gritando dónde estabas desde hace milenios.

- Será importante si quieres que estemos todos. – apuntó Peter.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Sirius de refilón, bajando la voz de esa manera que hacía siempre que quería que la conversación quedara más privada entre ellos.

- ¿¿Importante? ¡Importante es poco! – Proclamó James.

- En la biblioteca – No añadió nada más. Tampoco hacía falta. Era mejor dejar a Sirius fuera de todo el asunto.

- ¡¡Lily Evans ha dicho que sí a lo de salir juntos el sábado!

La cerveza salió despedida de la boca de Sirius, Peter empezó a quejarse por haberlo bañado de esa manera y Remus no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a James bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Lily Evans te ha dicho que SÍ a algo? – dijo Sirius hablando por todos. James sonrió triunfante y su mejor amigo soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

- No es algo, compañero, es ni más ni menos que salir juntos el sábado! ¡A Hogsmeade! – se zampó un trozo de pastel de carne con la sonrisa de felicidad más grande del mundo - ¡Los dos solos!

- No puede ser… - Sirius lo miró de hito en hito - ¿Pretendes que nos creamos que tú, el buscador más rechazado de todo Hogwarts…? – James se quejó ante eso - ¿….ha conseguido cita con la única chica que lo ha rechazado nunca? ¿Lily Evans?

- ¡Pregúntaselo ahora mismo si tienes dudas!

Unos cuantos trozos de pastel de carne y varias tartaletas de verduras más tarde, los tres merodeadores restantes seguían estupefactos. Habían visto como desde quinto curso, James Potter era rechazado infinidad de veces por la pelirroja más encantadora de la escuela. Pero James era un cazador, acostumbrado a driblar bludgers e ir directo al aro. Nunca fallaba una jugada.

- Merlín, es que aún no me lo creo – Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama, haciendo la digestión de una agradable comida – Hasta los más grandes caen.

- La verdad es que no parecía que ella fuera a decirle que sí en ningún momento – Remus rió al recordar las locuras que había hecho su compañero para llamar la atención de la chica – Se habrá cansado de tenerlo siempre encima.

- Decirle que sí es lo peor que podría haber hecho. Ahora sí que no se sacará de encima al obseso de James.

- ¡EH! – El mencionado apareció por la puerta. – ¿Me voy al lavabo y ya empezáis a criticarme? Y de obseso nada, monada. Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes lo que significa tener interés por UNA sola persona.

- Al menos dime que nadie se ha enterado aún de ello – y rió tan malévolamente que James tuvo un escalofrío – Esto hay que anunciarlo a lo grande. Contrataré al que hizo el cartel del incendio en Slytherin y será la bomba.

La simple mención de eso hizo que Remus mirara el reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado charlando? Se dio cuenta de que la cena ya había acabado hace rato. Tratando de levantar la más mínima atención, se levantó. James y Sirius discutían sobre el cartel y parecían muy entretenidos.

Sólo lo parecían.

- ¿Dónde vas, Moony? – la incisiva voz frenó su camino hacia la puerta. '_Mierda._'

- A la biblioteca. – Dijo con calma – Me he olvidado el libro de Pociones.

- ¿Y vas a ir ahora? – Casi le pudo ver las orejas levantándose en alerta y un ligero movimiento que indicaba que iría a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué no? Si hay suerte Madame Pince aún no la habrá cerrado.

Se miraron unos instantes de tensión antes de que James mirara a Sirius con una ceja levantada y le pegara una palmadita en la espalda.

- Venga, Black. Deja que tu novio vaya a por su libro. – y rió al ver la cara de Sirius – No le va a pasar nada.

- Muy gracioso. – dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez, aunque Sirius lo acompañó con una almohada directa al estómago de James.

Al ver que empezaban una pelea de esas llenas de risas y almohadones que tanto les gustaban, Remus se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Vio a Sirius levantarse de la cama dispuesto a acompañarlo sin zapatos si hacía falta. Había que evitarlo.

- No pasa nada. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta – Me llevaré a Peter conmigo.

- ¡Como si Peter…! – trató de decir Sirius pero la puerta se cerró de golpe antes de que pudiera decir nada. Se quedó un rato con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la puerta. Una almohada en la cabeza de parte de un James que se había tumbado en su cama lo despertó. - ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo?

- ¿El qué? ¿Evitar que lo trates como si fueras su novio? – el chico de gafas sonrió con sorna – Pues es evidente: porque eres el peor obseso que he visto en mi vida.

- Si me la devuelves así quiere decir que he acertado, capullo. – Sirius se sentó en su cama – Y deja ya de soltar esas gilipolleces, Remus va a acabar enfadándose. Ya se meten bastante con él.

- Se meten con él porque es el que les parece más endeble. – James y Sirius gruñeron a la vez ante ese pensamiento. Si alguien se metía con Remus merecía la muerte. – Pero no se meterían tanto con él si tú no te portaras de esa manera, Pads.

- Eso, ahora será pecado preocuparse por un amigo. Y te recuerdo que HAY que preocuparse por él. Es tan fácil con todo el mundo que en dos días todos sabrían que es un hombre lobo. Aunque como si eso no fuera obvio ya de por sí.

- ¿Vas a estar en ese plan toda la vida? – James bostezó – Deberías dejarle un poco más de libertad, pareces su jodida madre, tío. Todo el rato que si dónde has ido, que si quién era ese, de dónde vienes…

- Y tú parece que no entiendas que Remus es como un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio, Prongs – a estas alturas de la conversación, Sirius ya hacía aspavientos. Quería que James comprendiera como se sentía.- Todo el mundo está acechándole, esperando la oportunidad para echársele encima. Tal y como están las cosas últimamente hay que vigilar que no le pase nada más que nunca.

- Estás paranoico perdido, además de obseso total. – De repente, se le iluminó la cara y echó una risita que a Sirius no le gustó nada – ¡Y me parece que el único que quiere echársele encima aquí eres tu!

La almohada hizo diana directa en la cara de James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era fácil para James Potter decir que había que dejar que Remus más libertad. Pero con más libertad Remus hacía cosas que Sirius no hubiera aprovado nunca. Con más libertad, Remus se sintió en la confianza suficiente para quedarse un poco más de rato con la misteriosa Slytherin.

Una vez con la varita en su mano, las cosas cambiaron para –mucho- mejor. Le dio a la chica una seguridad que no había traslucido en ningún momento anterior. Remus la animó a hablar y ella habló. Sentía una gran curiosidad por su historia, para que engañarnos.

- Es un lugar podrido, esa casa, ¿sabes? Hay tanta basura escondida en cada rincón. – Susurró ella en el secretismo de la noche – Especialmente ese Lestrange, ese… - se le quebraba la voz cada vez que decía su nombre - …ese es el peor de todos. El peor sin duda.

Hablaron un poco más. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando se arriesgó a preguntarle el nombre antes de marchar y ella se lo dijo, sin tapujos ni incomodidades. Llegó a la Sala común aún meditando sobre lo que había oído y decidió que no le apetecía subir al dormitorio.

Remus Lupin tenía una habilidad única de abstraerse en cualquier momento y rincón. Era una persona curiosa y si encontraba algo misterioso, le gustaba dar vueltas sobre ello y meditar porqués y cómos. Era un ejercicio para la mente que le abría puertas a muchas cosas y que solía dejarle con una sensación de júbilo al resolver un enigma que no solía sentir muy a menudo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la otra presencia en el umbral del arco de la entrada a la sala hasta bastante después. Fijó la vista desde el ancho sofá a la oscuridad de la silueta y se tensó.

- ¿Sirius? – reconocerlo no le relajó. Sirius traía La Cara. La que solía llevar antes de enfadarse, esa cara de contención. Normalmente no contenía nada de nada. - ¿Qué haces?

- Acabo de llegar. – Silencio - Como tú, ¿verdad?

- Hace rato que estoy aquí.

- Pues no has vuelto con Peter. – Se acercó, y la luz de las velas iluminó su cara. Remus se puso a la defensiva. – Y yo he salido a buscarte. Parece que no escarmientas nunca, ¿eh?

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras vuelto a encontrar otra emboscada de Slytherins? En una biblioteca, tus gritos no se oirían… - dijo dramáticamente. Remus rodó los ojos pero enseguida tuvo que volver a ponerse a la defensiva con la siguiente frase - ¿Y dónde está tu libro?

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la débilmente iluminada habitación. Sirius se mantenía de pie cerca del sofá dónde Remus estaba sentado. Remus mantenía la vista al frente, pero pillado de tal manera solo pudo que sonrojarse levemente.

- Peter nos ha dicho que os habéis separado en las escalera, que lo has enviado a las cocinas diciéndole que seguramente nos apetecería postre, y tú… ¿Dónde has ido tú, Remus?– callaron otro instante y Sirius aspiró aire pesadamente – La varita. Has ido a devolver la jodida y apestosa varita a la mierdosa Slytherin esa. De noche. A solas.

- Lo he hecho. Y no ha sido tan peligroso. – trató de tranquilizarlo Remus, aunque no le gustaba nada como había llamado Sirius a la chica. Estaba convencido de que exageraba. – Además, devolviéndosela éramos dos varitas. Hubiéramos podido apañárnoslas.

- ¿Y si a ella se le cruzan los cables? ¡Es Sytherin, Remus, por Merlín! – casi gritaba y eso no le gustó nada. – A la primera que puedes, ya tratas de hacerte amigo de todos, pero con un Slytherin no-se-puede!

La línea. La línea del enfado de Remus había sido pasada.

- Siento que te moleste que tenga amigos, Sirius. – se la devolvió. La rabia contenida que había en su voz igualaba a la de él. Era una persona tranquila, pero Sirius siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas – Especialmente los Slytherins teniendo en cuenta de que si te descuidas casi caes en su saco en primer año. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas entonces?

Sirius calló, una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa en sus ojos. No se esperaba semejante respuesta ni dicha con semejante tono. Siempre que hacía enfadar a Remus este solía soltar un comentario herido y largarse. No tratar de devolvérsela y esperar, ahí plantado, a una pelea abierta.

¿Puede que esta vez se hubiera pasado de verdad? Las palabras de James resonaron en sus oídos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El enfado duró una semana exacta. Dos días más de lo que solía durar, pero también esta vez Sirius había cruzado la línea un paso más de lo que debiera. Eso es lo que le decía el bueno de James, que ya estaba empezando a hartarlo con sus sermones sobre su actitud. Parecía que desde que las cosas con Lily le estaban yendo bien se creía con derecho de dar consejos a todos los demás. Y la relación entre Lily y James no tenía nada que ver con la de Remus y Sirius como para que necesitara de sus consejos.

Claro que no.

Estaba convencido de que no era él el que había estado extraño esa noche –era un bruto y siempre decía cosas fuera de lugar- sino el propio Remus. Una extraña idea le había empezado a nacer desde el tercer día de enfado y no paraba de perseguirle desde entonces. No es que no quisiera admitir que cabía esa posibilidad, es que simplemente consideraba a Remus con más cabeza.

Sólo al séptimo día de enfado, una semana exacta, sus temores se confirmaron cuando lo vio buscar con la mirada por la mesa de Slytherin. Un enfado que no comprendía se apoderó de él de una manera violenta. Dio gracias a los cielos que después de la comida le tocara práctica de Quidditch. Así podría desbravarse de todas esas tonterías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el hombre lobo se lo encontró parecía un cachorrito, todo dulzor y docilidad. Lo esperaba a la salida de la última clase con la capa recogida en el hombro y esa expresión de perdición que siempre ablandaba a Remus. Supuso que una semana había sido suficiente para escarmentar –por enésima vez- a su amigo y se dejo acompañar por los pasillos del castillo.

Él siempre parecía suave y bueno y en realidad podía no serlo. Pero Sirius, que nunca había tenido la más remota idea de lo que ello significaba, sabía poner perfectamente la cara. Hablaba bajito y hasta parecía dudar al escoger sus palabras. No pudo resistirle a perdonarlo instantáneamente. Aunque solo fuera por la interpretación.

- Siento lo del otro día. – dijo, al fin. Las palabras mágicas. Perdonado y las cosas como antes. Pero Sirius aún tenía cosas por decir. – La verdad es que ésta no la vi venir.

- ¿El qué no viste venir?

El moreno sonrió, aunque deslumbraba una especie de tristeza que asustó a Remus. Cuando le revolvió el pelo suavemente aún entendió menos cosas.

- Que te has hecho mayor, Remus. Y yo también. Supongo que no he querido verlo.

Remus miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación. Estaban a dos pasos de uno de los patios ajardinados y les venía la luz de la tarde, alargando sus sombras.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Las palabras de Sirius le hicieron sentir vergüenza y empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Toma – sin contestarle, sacó del bolsillo dos espejitos cuadrados y le puso uno en la mano.

- ¿El espejo de doble sentido? – miró el espejito. Lo miró a él. - ¿El que usáis James y tú para comunicaros durante las detenciones? – Hacía poco que Sirius lo había estado arreglando por que daba algunos problemas con la recepción. Era uno de sus juguetes preferidos antes de que el mapa apareciera en su vida.

- Te conozco, y sé que cuando te pones nervioso no hay manera de que saques una frase en claro. – su amigo trató de hablar pero Sirius lo cortó con un gesto – cuando estés con ella le sueltas alguna frase con mi nombre… "Sirius te da recuerdos" o algo así y se activara inmediatamente. En principio tenía que estar hechizado para que funcionara solo cara a cara pero me he pasado la noche cambiándolo. – se rascó el cuello, incómodo. – Para oírme lo vas a tener un poco crudo. Póntelo en los pliegues del cuello de la capa y seguro que no se notará.

- Sirius.

- Yo también trataré de hablar bajito, claro, para que ella no lo note.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? – Levantó la vista sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que de Sirius había estado mirando a todas partes excepto a Remus mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Para qué me das esto? – Sostenía el espejo con la mano abierta. Como si no se atreviera a tomarlo.

- Para poder aconsejarte cuando te pongas nervioso al declararte. – respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿D-declararme? – tartamudeó y quiso morirse en ese mismo instante. ¿Quién tartamudeaba al decir "declararse"? ¡Era penoso!

Sirius suspiró hondo. Miro a Remus a los ojos y habló lentamente.

- Sé que esa chica te gusta, Moony. – no le sorprendió la profunda cara de sorpresa de su amigo – Y no, no hace falta que lo niegues. Llevo toda la semana preguntándome por que las cosas fueron como fueron y al final caí, ¿sabes? Era obvio y siento haber sido un mal amigo en esto.

- Sirius, te estás confundiendo…- trató de decir el castaño.

- En realidad no es tan grave que sea Slytherin. - dijo esto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano que esperaba que Remus apreciara – Si a ti te gusta ha de ser buena pasta seguro. Y quiero ayudarte. Sabes que lo haría todo por ti, ¿verdad?

En momentos como este, Remus no entendía como Sirius no tenía vergüenza ajena de él mismo. Sabía que le faltaba vergüenza para casi todo: para vestirse decentemente, para no provocar a la primera o para no pelearse con cualquiera que le buscara las cosquillas. Pero había otro tipo de no-vergüenza en él que mataba a Remus Lupin. Era cuando Sirius se ponía sincero y a él le dolía el corazón porque no podía escudarse en las bromas o la fina ironía para protegerse de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? – le pareció más seguro desviar el tema hacía las locuras de Sirius que no a la belleza de sus proclamaciones.

- Hay cosas que se saben, Remus, y cuando me ha entrado en mi dura cabeza lo he visto tan claro… que tú estabas enamorado. No hay ninguna duda. – Le cerró la mano y se quedaron un rato así, mirándose con las manos juntas. A estas alturas Remus lucía unas mejillas granate – Me iré a la habitación, ¡vuelve enseguida cuando hayas acabado!

Y como siempre, pasando de cualquier cosa que su amigo pudiera decir después de haber soltado todo lo que tenía encima, Sirius puso pies en polvorosa y se largó. Así. Sin más explicaciones que las dadas. Remus estaba tan alucinado que se mantuvo con el espejo en alto durante un buen rato, abstraído como siempre le pasaba cuando le planteabas un misterio. Y ese misterio volvía a ser el que le perseguía desde primer curso: Como Sirius Black podía ser tan rematadamente estúpido y como podía él seguir siendo su amigo aún sabiendo eso. No sabía que extrañas sinapsis mentales le habían llevado a sacar semejantes conclusiones.

No quiso saber más de ese ridículo tema. Si Sirius iba a pasarse la tarde esperando delante de un espejito para tratar de sacarse no se sabe qué tipo de manía de la cabeza, adelante. Él bastante tenía con toda esta tontería. Abrió la mano y miró el espejo un momento, sintiéndose, de repente, muy cansado. ¿Hasta cuando iban a seguir bailando esta extraña danza de te encuentro y me escondo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Me preguntaba cómo estarías. – dijo, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se conocían. – Creo que no te he agradecido suficiente toda la ayuda que me has prestado.

Remus sonrió a pesar del asombro que sentía. Como ironía del destino, una hora después de haber dejado el patio, su misteriosa Slytherin había aparecido de la nada para acompañarlo un trecho en su camino. Aún no sabía si era casualidad o no, aunque en aquél momento era lo último en lo que estaba pensando.

¿Por qué la muchacha no llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin que se esperaba de ella sino uno Hufflepuff?

- No hace falta que me des las gracias. – la miró con tanta curiosidad que ella volvió a sonreír de esa manera suave y calmada que tenía. De su bolsillo, sacó el hierro. - ¿Lo volvemos a intentar?

¿Qué estaba pasando ese día que Remus sentía que todo escapaba a su control? Primero Sirius decidía sobre su vida amorosa sin una sola consulta, y ahora, se encontraba delante del mismo almacén dónde se habían escondido de los Slytherins. Como por arte de magia y casualidad, porque en ningún momento había planeado pasar por aquí.

- Aquella vez no lo conseguiste. ¿Qué te hace estar tan convencida ahora?

¿Y por qué se dejaba llevar por todo ello sin oponer resistencia? Él no era una persona que fluyera con los acontecimientos. Más bien se cerraba a ellos, los analizaba y trataba de pasar lo mayormente desapercibido que pudiera de todos ellos. No parecía que ese día fuera posible.

- Aquella vez, esos indeseables tenían mi varita. – La puso en contacto con el hierro que había introducido en la cerradura. Dos movimientos de varita y uno del hierro y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

El almacén de materiales para Transfiguración era estrecho pero no lo suficiente para que estuvieran incómodos, con todas las paredes forradas de estanterías a rebosar de cálices, pergaminos y demás. No había tenido tiempo de echarle una buena ojeada entonces y Remus se dedicó a curiosear mientras ella se ponía cómoda en la escalera que servía para llegar a las estanterías más altas.

Se mantuvieron en cómodo y tranquilo silencio un rato.

- Cuéntame… ¿Qué hace una Hufflepuff vestida de Slytherin? – apartó la vista de las estanterías para mirarla - ¿O eres una Slytherin que se viste de Hufflepuff?

- No puedo infiltrarme en la guarida de una serpiente sino llevo una piel de serpiente encima. Llegar a los dormitorios masculinos costó un poco más, pero lo conseguí. – No parecía especialmente orgullosa de su logro, pero había algo brillante en su mirada mientras lo contaba.

- ¿Tú sola?

- Nadie tendría el valor de acompañarme en una empresa así.

- ¿Y como es que tú si lo tuviste?

- El valor sale de dónde sea cuando amenazan a tu familia – Volvió a ver esa mirada de furia que encontró aquella primera vez – y te puedo asegurar que a mi familia, esos... perros como Lestrange, la han amenazado varias veces. Tenía que darle una lección.

No eran palabras propias de un Hufflepuff, pero tampoco la chica vivía en condiciones propias de un estudiante normal. ¿Su familia, amenazada? Era evidente que la chica debía ser de familia muggle. Una vida normal, con padres normales, creciendo como una más del montón. Remus no tenía familia, y lo único que se asemejaba estaba en Hogwarts. Si alguien se atrevía a amenazarlos, quemaría una habitación y todo el castillo si hacía falta.

- Pero te pillaron.

- De mala manera – y rió con desgana, mirándose los pies – Afortunadamente no me vieron la cara, pero en la huida se me cayó la varita y me retrasé demasiado tratando de recuperarla. Para cuando conseguí salir de la sala común los tenía pegados a los talones.

- Fuiste muy imprudente al meterte ahí para tu venganza. Si te hubieran pillado te habrían expulsado. – la sermoneada frunció los labios. Remus se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Pero también fuiste muy valiente.

Levantó la cara, que se había iluminado de repente con un rubor que la hizo parecer justo lo que era: una chica de quince años. No sería la primera vez que Remus vería gente envejecer demasiado aprisa. Él mismo era el caso más aparente, con canas escondidas por el pelo. Aún así, verlo era más doloroso que sentirlo.

Abstraído otra vez en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había mantenido la mano sobre el hombro de ella más tiempo de lo que un gesto de apoyo y el decoro le permitían. Pero ella ya había cubierto su mano sobre la suya y la había apretado, con una sonrisa triste que convertía todo el ambiente de solidaridad del almacén… en algo muy distinto.

Dejarse llevar se había acabado en ese mismo momento, decidió Remus, aterrado.

- No es buena idea. – murmuró, clavando la mano en su hombro. Sino podía sacarla al menos necesitaba un punto de apoyo.

- Es por Sirius, ¿verdad? – Pronunciar ese nombre convirtió todo en más irrespirable aún para él. Cuando pudo liberar la mano dio dos pasos hacía atrás hasta la seguridad de las estanterías en su espalda. – Por lo que siente por ti.

Esa última frase lo dejó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué?

Carraspeó, incómoda.

- Al principio no me parecía posible, pero estaba ahí todo el rato – Se revolvió el pelo.. – Luego me pareció algo desagradable, no lo pude evitar. Así como de enfermos. Dos chicos… no era una idea que pudiera entender muy bien. – levantaba la voz y la bajaba. Parecía insegura y a la vez muy convencida de todo lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero ahí estaba y al final no era tan raro, supongo que ahora solo me molesta porque mientras el te quiera tu no te atreverás a darle una oportunidad a nadie más.

- ¿¡Qué? – Esta vez la pregunta sonó más bien como un graznido muy poco masculino. La Hufflepuff lo miró, un poco molesta de que la interrumpiera en medio de una declaración tan importante.

- No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, si lo piensas, no es tan raro. Leí una novela sobre dos chicos en un internado… - se dio cuenta de que divagaba y continuó con vehemencia.- No hace falta que lo ocultes ni nada, es él el que fuerza su amor en ti. – hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Parecía querer decir más. Mucho más. Toda una disertación sobre Sirius y de cuántas maneras lo amaba y porque eso no estaba mal. Remus no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ni una sola palabra más y pegó un golpe contra la estantería. La chica dio un respingo.

- Basta. – Quizás fuera una de las pocas veces que ponía esa cara. Determinación y seriedad absoluta unida a un poco de dolor dejándose traslucir a través de los ojos canela. – No te atrevas. No es… no es Sirius. El único enfermo aquí soy yo.

Durante segundos, lo único que se oyó fue la respiración de ambos que parecía haberse vuelto pesada y descoordinada. La cara de ella era de absoluta incomprensión y Remus la encontró insoportable.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

- No soy un santo como te crees. – se acercó un paso pareciendo, de repente, mucho más alto. - ¿Creías que era él? El que hacia de esta relación algo antinatural… era yo. Siempre he sido yo. El antinatural. El que siente un deseo irreprimible por hacer todas esas cosas desagradables… siempre he sido yo.

No sabía muy bien porqué estaba enfadado o con quién. Porqué respiraba a grandes bocanadas y hablaba con esa pasión que tenía que embotellar cada día de su vida para no perderse.

- Tu no eres antinatural ni desagradable. – afirmó, dolida ante la mirada de Remus – Él es…Tu no…

- ¡Yo sí! – la cortó – No hables así de él solo porque no me conozcas lo suficiente a mi. – Se volvió a apoyar en las estanterías, con una expresión de derrota en el rostro. – No hables así… de la persona a la que quiero.

Se hizo otro silencio. La última frase de él había quedado suspendida en un gemido de dolor. Pero era ella quien lloraba. Un discreto hilo sobre sus mejillas. No había llorado una lágrima mientras la amenaza de los Slytherins queriendo matarla pendía sobre su cabeza pero ver al calmado y agradable prefecto de Gryffindor romperse en su perfección la sobrecogía.

- Pero él…- insistió ella. Sabía lo que había visto, quería que él entendiera.

- Él nada. – insistió, tajante. – Él es lo único que tengo después de… - no continuó, sólo se miró las manos gastadas por las transformaciones en un gesto que lo decía todo. Ella no lo entendió del todo, pero sí suficiente.

La imagen que veía ante sí era la de una persona que se ha creado el castillo más perfecto y bonito del mundo a su alrededor. Todos admiran esa fortaleza pero nadie puede entrar. Nadie puede compartir la belleza del castillo aún cuando pican a su puerta día y noche.

El pequeño almacén se sentía ahora pequeño con palabras no pronunciadas.

- No eres antinatural ni desagradable. – repitió una vez notó que Remus se calmaba. – Solo eres un cobarde y un mentiroso. – Sabía que se estaba jugando un arrebato como hacía un momento, pero ahora que había encontrado un resquicio, se sentía tentada a hacerlo saltar.

Para su alivio, Remus solo rió secamente ante su afirmación. Su mirada seguía siendo un campo de minas pero él seguía ahí. Se atrevió a acercársele y le tocó suavemente el pecho tratando de imitar el gesto de consuelo que le había hecho antes.

¡¡PLAM!

La puerta se abrió de par en par sobresaltando a los dos adolescentes. Una figura inmensa y amenazadora se cernía sobre el umbral de la puerta.

- Apártate de él. – dijo en un gruñido salvaje. Sirius Black lucía una mirada que no permitía réplica. La chica dio un paso atrás, todavía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo echó una mirada a Remus que se mantenía pegado a las estanterías. – Y ahora – dio un paso dentro del almacén y lo llenó de golpe con su abrumadora presencia – lárgate.

Cuando el miedo la poseía, siempre era rápida como un halcón. Todo el tiempo que le llevó a Remus tragar saliva ella había salido disparada. El sonoro portazo le hizo pegar un respingo.

¿Qué demonios hacía Sirius ahí? Había prometido estarse quietecito toda la tarde en la habitación. Esa seguridad había sido la que le había permitido romperse un poquito con esa nueva amiga que había hecho. Sacar un poquito de todo lo que tenía embotellado dentro.

Pero después de hacerlo, volverlo a meter dentro requería un tiempo que la presencia de Sirius no permitía. Él estaba allí, presionándole con su sola mirada.

- Ahora, Lupin. – Con el pelo sobre la cara, los ojos grises parecían brillar más que nunca – vas a decirme por qué jodida razón – se acercó a él y el castaño trató con todos sus medios de fundirse con las estanterías. '_Si te acercas más…_' – has dejado – le empujó suavemente – que una Slytherin mierdosa – otro empujón – te llame antinatural y desagradable.

Las alarmas sonaron en la mente del hombre lobo. ¿¡Cómo demonios…? Supo que Sirius seguía todos los movimientos de su rostro y pudo jurar que sonreía con malsana satisfacción cuando la solución le llegó. Solo lo había dicho una vez en toda la conversación. Pero había bastado. Su nombre había activado el espejo que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y Sirius lo había oído. TODO.

La mano que lo había empujado se colocó justo encima de la cabeza de Remus. Marcando el territorio.

- No es… - Remus trató desesperadamente de recuperar la compostura. – No es Slytherin.

- ¿Qué?

- La chica no es Slytherin. Es Hufflepuff – había empezado a respirar demasiado pesadamente otra vez. – Se vistió de Slytherin para conseguir meterse en la casa sin levantar sospechas. Aún no me ha dicho como consiguió las contraseñas pero… ¿Q-que estás haciendo? – otro graznido. Ese día se estaba sintiendo el estúpido más grande del planeta.

La mano. La mano de Sirius. La de encima de su cabeza, no, la otra. Metida en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Remus.

No es que Remus no hubiera imaginado nunca una sensación así. En Hogwarts no había nadie que no hubiera soñado como sería si Sirius Black te metiera mano. Estaba seguro que hasta alguna profesora lo habría pensado en algún momento de debilidad. El problema residía en que para Remus Lupin no era solo el atractivo y sinvergüenza Sirius Black. Era el chico del que estaba enamorado.

Y la sensación era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

- Bueno, ya que es Hufflepuff… - susurró, moviendo el flequillo de su compañero con su cálido aliento – habrá que hacer caso de lo que dice, ¿no? Parecía muy perceptiva.

¿Se estaba refiriendo…? Remus lo miró con los ojos como platos. Había imaginado que la chica había visto algo raro en ellos dos y le había metido la culpa a Sirius por ello, porque normalmente él es el que solía tener la culpa de todo. Justo en ese caso era todo lo contrario…¿verdad?

- Tu no…. – definitivamente, le estaba costando respirar. Y es que con un cuerpo tan grande casi encima de ti, tenía que costar.- Tu no eres antinatural y desagradable, Sirius.

La chica había visto un campo de minas, él veía pedacitos de vidrios rotos. Remus no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sirius se las había hecho siempre.

- Dime tú – y ahora la mano agarraba fuertemente el trasero de Remus que pegó un respingo – que tiene de antinatural… - murmuraba todo lentamente, mientras se iba acoplando al cuerpo del otro chico- y desagradable… - labio contra labio, pecho contra pecho y las caderas enfrentadas. – esto.

El beso fue todo lo que Sirius podría haber imaginado y más. Remus no se había atrevido nunca a imaginar un beso así o se hubiera metido en la cama de su amigo sin control ni tapujos. Porque eso no era un beso. Era la lengua de Sirius lamer, probar, degustar. Eran los labios de Remus apretar, abrirse, presionar. Los dientes dejando marcas en cualquier parte.

Remus estaba seguro de que sí. Mientras Sirius lo apretaba de arriba abajo contra las estanterías, estaba seguro que ese calor intenso que sentía en el estómago, en el cerebro, en la cara… en fin, en todas partes, solo podía ser amor.

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.-.

Este reto fue lanzado por Cos en LJ para el Amigo Invisible hecho por Adhara Phoenix. Este fic es mi record personal de 14 páginas en una sola noche y de verdad de la buena que no lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de mi increíble betareader Susi-chan

El summary es culpa de Holofernes, que considera esa frase (que una vez estuvo en el fic xD) lo mejorcito de él, y me ha obligado a ponerla bajo amenaza de propagarla por todas partes si no lo hacía (ten amigas…. XD)

Espero que os haya gustado mucho pese a lo descoordinado e incompleto que lo podáis ver. Aún así, me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo! (El SiriusRemus me gusta muuuucho:D)


End file.
